Telephone
by azurezury
Summary: Korra receives a phone call from Mako during some private time with Tahno.


A/N: slightly AU in the sense that Korra has a cell phone. Also, while not explicitly stated, I like to think that Korra and Mako are dating, but you don't have to agree and it's up to your imagination.

—-

"Mmm, you're -so- tight."

Korra rolled her eyes as Tahno pushed into her, her teeth biting down hard on her lip as he slowly pulled back before pushing in with a tantalizingly slow pace. He was determined to drive her wild with his casual laid back thrusts. She pushed her bottom back into him, feeling his fingers tighten around her hips as her channel clamped down on his shaft. A smile crossed her lips as she heard him groaning out, cursing under his breath. She shifted, hugging the pillow tighter to her as a cushion against her chest.

Tahno got the pleasure of picking the position and for some reason, he was rather fond of the dominating position-her on her elbows and knees, bottom stuck up high in the air. She would never admit to him that this position was not only hot to look at in the bedframe mirror, but it also let him reach deep spots that made her toes curl and her body tighten.

A soft buzz started up near her ear and she turned her head. Her cellphone was rattling along the nightstand. "Don't pick it up." Tahno warned. She promptly ignored him and flipped it open, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Korra? Where are you!" Oh shit. Mako.

"Ah, I told you, I was going over to Tahno's for a little." She closed her eyes as she felt Tahno's hand sliding around her waist. He wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

"Yeah, that was twenty minutes ago. What are you doing?" His voice demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm - Ah!" Shock waves pulsed through her as Tahno's slender fingers stroked through her folds, deliberately caressing her clit. She slammed back against him out of reflex, groaning as his head hit against a sensitive spot.

"Korra?!"

"I'm…oh spirits!"

Tahno's fingertips were now pressing down on her clit as his thrusts sped up, his fingers rubbing tight circles around the bundle of nerves. She couldn't think and Mako's voice became just faint whispers in her ear.

Tahno, seeing that Korra was rather occupied, bent down and easily snatched the phone from her fingers. She didn't even noticed, her fingers digging into the pillow tucked up under her, eyes closed in pleasure as he continued to work her. He rotated his hips, causing her to moan deeply.

"Hello loser." Tahno purred.

"Shut up Tahno. What's going on? What are you doing to Korra?"

"Cool your flames. We're just playing a little game." Tahno gave a hard jerk with a firm press against Korra's clit, making her cry out again. "And I'm currently…dominating…her." Tahno chuckled at his own joke while Korra lifted her head up just enough to give him a glare. "I'll tell her to call you when we're done."

"What? Wait! Don't you hang u-"

Tahno snapped the thing shut and tossed it over her shoulder and bent down so his lips could rest against Korra's ear, tongue flicking out to lick along her shell. He could hear the phone buzzing again, but just ignored it. One of his other hands moved up to cup her breast and fondle her nipple. His body sped up and little pants were leaving her lips. She was getting close, he thought. Wanting to send her over that edge, he kissed down her shoulder before biting down on her her tender flesh, making a cry leave her as her body jerked and tightened around his. She trembled beneath him, his name a strangled sound on her lips.

His eyes closed as his own orgasm swept through him. "Korra," he breathed, hips straining against her. His chest was slick against her back and he reveled in the musky scent of their union. He kissed down her back before completely pulling out and letting her body fall while he rolled over onto his side. She turned her head towards him, a smirk on her lips.

"You're such a bastard."

"But I'm -your- bastard. Besides, I'm just picking up your boy toy's slack. Not my problem he can't please you like me." Tahno ran a few fingers through his hair, looking satisfied with himself. Korra rolled her eyes and sat up, brushing her hair away from her face.

"He is not my boy toy." she said hotly, eyes glancing over to her phone that was still buzzing. Tahno's eyes slid over to her and a smirk crossed his lips. He sat up and leaned over, capturing her lips with his. He cupped her cheek with his palm, drawing her deeper into the kiss. She felt her body heating up again and she found herself drawing closer and closer until they were pressed flush up against each other. Just when things were getting good, he drew back and she pouted softly.

"When you stop fooling yourself, you can come find me for some more fun." he stroked his thumb against her bottom lip before he slid off the bed and snagged a robe. "If my predictions are correct, Mako will be here in about twenty minutes. I would advise you to take a shower and change your clothes. I have some spares in the closet."

—

"Three, two, one…" Tahno ticked off before there was a loud knock at the door. He made his way over in a leisurely pace, flinging the door open. "Hello loser." Mako shoved his way in, glaring around.

"Korra!"

"Why are you shouting?" Korra came from the kitchen, eating a sandwich. His eyes ran over her, as if making sure Tahno hadn't dirtied her up.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" his voice was angry, but she knew it was directed more at a smirking Tahno who was putting away a pai sho board.

"Because you were interrupting my game. Tahno beat me, thanks to you." She sulked and his shoulders relaxed. "Well, we really got to go. I promised Bolin and Asami that we would meet them ten minutes ago." He gently took her hand and gave her a kiss on the head. She looked away.

"Yeah, time just got away from me." she smiled lightly, though it felt unconvincing. As Mako pulled her through the door, she glanced back at Tahno who only just licked his lips, a wicked promise.

"Same time next week Uh-vatar?" Tahno called out.

"Sure thing pretty boy." She flashed a smirk before Mako pulled her all the way out, shutting the door with a small /slam/. Tahno only chuckled.


End file.
